Soon They Will See
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: Sequel to Whose Daughter. Another data cylinder is somewhere on earth. Meaning that nobody can track it, it just keeps moving around. Add a spy and an assassin and you have a slight problem for everybody involved. That cylinder had better be worth the effort, otherwise somebody might just lose it.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel of Whose Daughter. It isn't required that you read that story first but it is recommended if you want to actually understand anything that's going on here. Okay in response to the questions at the end of last chapter, nobody guessed Knock Out for the hard question so no mentions there. PS: the numbers show how many honorable mentions you've gotten.**

**Honorable Mentions for E.Q (Easy Question)**

**_Transformersfan01 (1)_**

**_Spirit Kiss (1)_**

**_professionalemail101 (1)_**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 1**

Knock Out raced through the streets at top speed, fear overtaking the medic. It wasn't normal for him to feel so much fear but there was an unknown danger after him, two actually. He didn't know if they were Decepticon or Autobot but either way if they caught him he would be in huge trouble. There was nothing in his mirrors but it didn't calm his fear, only fueled it. Where had they gone? The road was empty on all sides.

Engines could suddenly be heard and then there were two cars on either side of him. One deep purple and one white with orange streaks. They both rammed into him at separate times, knocking him backwards and forwards. He sped up, hoping to somehow stop them from ruining his paint and running him off of the road. However it was the worst mistake he could have made.

As he got in front the purple car clipped his back wheel and he went spinning, only to have the white car ram into his once spotless paint, sending him spiraling off the road.

¬Line Break¬

Firestreak laughed as the Jackhammer did a 360˚ spin through the air. Wheeljack and her were never partnered together on patrol anymore after the small distraction that had led to both of them getting caught in an ambush. They had gotten out at least. Now they spent their free time together and one of the best things they did was do tricks in the Jackhammer. Firestreak never touched anything though, neither really felt like having spark attacks.

They landed just at the entrance of the base. As they walked off of the ship Wheeljack grabbed Firestreak's servo and pulled her into him. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pulling free and running into the base.

"That was not a kiss!" Wheeljack shouted after her.

Firestreak slowed to a walk and came up behind Ratchet, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"But I want to know."

"And I want you to stop annoying me."

With a huff to show Ratchet that she was annoyed, she turned around and walked to where Bumblebee and Bulkhead were watching TV along with the kids. She had to admit that the humans were growing on her, despite how weary she was around them. She didn't want to accidently step on one of them, not only would it be rather bad for her reputation with the Autobots but also she didn't want to have to clean the goo off of her pedes.

_An inconvenience you wouldn't have to deal with, should you join the Decepticons once more. _The one thing that nobody knew about. That voice in her head. It constantly told her to join the Decepticons, get her to betray the Autobots and Wheeljack. She had learnt to ignore it quite well but sometimes she couldn't help rising to the bait.

_Forget it. I'm never going to betray the Autobots, and besides the humans are actually a lot more fun than any of my Sire's slaves._

A pair of arms wrapped around her stomach and she was pulled into a chassis, "Can I have a real kiss?"

"No, I'm watching whatever show this is."

"Give me a kiss."

"Nope."

Miko turned her head and made a face, "Can we please lose the public display of affection?"

Bumblebee beeped in agreement. Bulkhead chuckled, "Honestly Jackie you can leave her alone for a few nanokilks you know. She's not going to just vanish into thin air."

Wheeljack punched him, leaving a dent. "I know but that doesn't mean I can't give her as much attention as she deserves."

Firestreak tried to wriggle away, "A bit too sappy for a Wrecker don't you think."

"You're a Wrecker in training who cries at a movie for human sparklings."

"It's a very sad movie. I don't know why they had to offline the king."

Jack laughed slightly, "It was so that Scar could rule Pride Rock."

"Yes but surely you could just injure to the point of offlining and capture in a dark cave before claiming that he's offline."

Wheeljack muffled a laugh. Although he would never admit it, he really did love it when Firestreak's sadistic, Decepticon side showed. It was rather cute. "We're off topic, I still want my kiss."

Bulkhead laughed, "He's not going to shut up until you kiss him."

Firestreak turned around, locking her arms around his neck, "Fine if it makes you stop whining."

She leaned forward to join their lip components together. Wheeljack's arms tightened on her waist and he pulled her in closer. His glossa flicked out, slipping into her slightly parted mouth and dancing with her own. They pressed closer, to the point where a bit of paint rubbed off on each other.

"Okay! Okay! You two can stop making out now!" Miko yelled.

Firestreak pulled away, "But what if I don't want to?"

/Then at least dial it down a little. You two were practically interfacing,/ Bumblebee joked.

Optimus stood beside Ratchet, watching the group tease Firestreak and Wheeljack. "I'm not sure if I am happy with this arrangement."

The medic looked over at the bunch, "Why not? Clearly they are both perfectly happy."

"She is the only part of Rainstreak that I have left. I don't want her to get hurt in any way."

Ratchet sighed, "I know that she reminds you of Rainstreak but you have to remember that she isn't your sister. For one she has better choice in suitors but also she is the daughter of a warlord. Her entire life has been with the Decepticons and this is one of the first times she's been given a choice on what she feels like doing. While Wheeljack might be a ruffian, I can assure you that he will look after her."

Optimus sighed, "She is missing something from the Decepticons. I'm worried that if any troubles arise with Wheeljack it is that thing that will pull her back to Megatron."

Ratchet almost laughed, "I don't think that anything would draw her back to that ship. After a bot has had a taste of freedom, do you honestly expect them to want to go back to captivity?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of an alert coming from the computer. An urgent message had just come through and within an instant everybody was surrounding the screen. A chill ran through Firestreak as she read, this was what she had been worried would happen.

_Assistance needed in return for information. Coordinates are attached._

_-Knock Out._

**I do hope that people enjoy this story just as much as they enjoyed the previous one.**

**Easy Question**

**_What fraction do you think the new Cybertronians are?_**

**Hard Question**

**_What 'assistance' do you think Knock Out requires?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated this story. I'm so sorry about this chapter but it had to be done.**

**Unfortunately nobody guessed the questions right.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 2**

Firestreak was the first one out of the groundbridge. Her tires squealed against the tarmac as she rocketed in the direction of the coordinates. Her engine revved. Knock Out was in trouble, she just knew it. He would never have contacted Autobots unless he was seriously desperate. His pride would never allow it.

Wheeljack and the others followed behind her. At a slower, more weary pace. They were very cautious about going out to find a Decepticon without having any proper knowledge of the situation but Firestreak had talked them into it. She was rather persuasive when she wanted to be. Wheeljack had grumbled something about owing the medic but hadn't really given details. So they were going to help Knock Out with whatever his problem was.

Firestreak almost drove off the road when she went screeching around a corner. She was going so fast that she almost didn't notice the flash of red in a ditch directly opposite her. Brakes protested loudly as she hit them. Her frame tilted forward slightly; her front tires locking. She reversed quickly.

Knock Out was sitting sulking, his frame dirty and full of scratches. He was pouting, quite literally pouting. When he saw Firestreak he jumped up and gestured to his frame. "Look at what happened to me!"

"You had me worried half to offlining because of your paint?" Firestreak's tone suggested serious problems if that was the case.

Knock Out shook his head. "Where are the other Autobots? Surely you didn't come alone."

Firestreak waved her hand dismissively. "They're on their way so you better spill why you called us and what help you need."

"Somebody's changed," Knock Out mumbled. Loud enough for her to hear he said, "I feel that I should wait for the others to arrive before I explain."

Firestreak surprised him by launching forward and throwing her arms around him. Her smaller build meant that her face was at his shoulders. She was shaking slightly from worry and anger. She was angry to see the mech she considered her brother looking so battered but at the same time, she didn't want to think that maybe she had been the cause of it but that voice in her head kept whispering silently that she was.

Closing her optics, she just buried herself into Knock Out, clinging to him. She wasn't sure why but she just found comfort in him. She always had.

The sound of a vocalizer rebooting was enough to make her let go and turn around. The Autobots were standing there looking slightly uncomfortable. Firestreak found her face plates heating slightly and she looked over at Wheeljack. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't looking uncomfortable. He had a strange expression on his face, one that Firestreak couldn't really understand.

Optimus stepped forward, choosing to ignore his niece. "Knock Out. You said that you required something. What do you need?"

"Actually it's kind of simple," Knock Out said with a smirk. "I've decided to join up with you bunch. Being a Decepticon is not good for my paint."

"You're joking right?" Arcee asked.

Firestreak, on the other hand, smiled brightly and gave Knock Out another hug. "That's so awesome! I thought that you were hurt because you look terrible and that message was so vague but you aren't!"

Knock Out patted her slightly on the back. He wasn't comfortable around the new Firestreak. She seemed very different from what he remembered but not to the extent when she was no longer Firestreak. He still wasn't sure about her though.

His optics met with Wheeljack's. If looks could offline he would be halfway to the pits. He was quick in picking up what the problem was and his optics brightened with malice. He had never liked the Wreckers much and Breakdown had told him quite a few stories about the one in front of him. He had no real leverage if Firestreak had taken a liking to this one so he might as well use what he could.

Wrapping his arms around her, he gave Firestreak a proper hug. Knock Out delighted in the way that the Wrecker practically glowed with jealousy. Clearly Wheeljack had no idea of their sibling-like relationship so Knock Out figured that he might as well use it to his best advantage.

"Why are you doing this Knock Out? It isn't like you to abandon the Decepticons," Optimus said.

"There are two real reasons. They're also known as Sandstorm and Whitestar."

Firestreak pulled back to look at him strangely. "What?"

Knock Out laughed slightly. "Megatron's newest puppets. I ran into them after they first arrived on earth – how I landed up looking like this by the way – and Megatron almost immediately recognized them as Decepticons. All I really know about them is that they're going to be coming after you and soon."

"Us?" Bulkhead asked. "There's a shocker."

"Don't worry though. Megatron has made a rule that nobody is to touch the Wrecker that took Firestreak besides the Warlord himself. Prime is also off-limits so if anything they'll be after the rest."

/That's not as relaxing as you might think, / Bumblebee said.

Knock Out smirked wider. "Sandstorm is only one of the best assassins in the Decepticon ranks who never loses her mission."

Firestreak glared at Knock Out. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Trying to make everyone nervous."

"I'm just telling the truth."

Firestreak huffed and marched away from him. She went to stand beside the Wrecker. Knock Out chose to ignore that. "So what do you say? Can I become one of you good bots?"

Optimus sighed at the pleading look he was getting from Firestreak.

~Line Break~

"There is no way I'm working with him!" Ratchet's voice could be heard throughout most of the desert.

**I'm so sorry but still review please.**

**Easy Question**

_**What relationship do you think the two new 'cons have?**_

**Hard Question**

_**What field do you think Whitestar specializes in? (E.g. Sandstorm is an assassin)**_


End file.
